


I Was A Wolf, Dear

by Methoxyethane



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Sylvain, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Intersex Anatomy, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Felix, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: Ever since then, Sylvain had been acting differently. Kept coming back to Felix for more, whispering sweet nothings in his ear and leading him off to dark corners to fuck. Never left him alone, kept hovering around him at meals and after class, constantly scent-marking him to make sure he always smelled like the alpha. Claiming him as Sylvain’s property.





	I Was A Wolf, Dear

Ever since Felix’s suppressants had worn off and he’d had his first heat in Garreg Mach, things had been… different. Not that anyone treated him differently knowing he was an omega - no, everyone was still rightly terrified of Felix, just the way he liked it. No, by ‘things’ he meant one thing in specific had changed, and that was Sylvain.

Sylvain had been treating him… differently, since that heat. And Felix knew it was his own fault why. 

That heat had been the worst one he’d ever experienced, and he remembered the sick desperation it had brought on. He’d been locked in the infirmary for the first day but managed to get himself out on the second, desperate for the one thing that could sate his need in his time of need. 

And that had been Sylvain.

He’d specifically hunted his friend down, and then Felix had spent the next few days locked up in Sylvain’s room, sharing the beastial nature of his heat with the alpha. Felix still remembers the way Sylvain had rejected him at first when Felix had come to him, tried to send Felix back to his own room on the grounds of preserving their friendship… 

What he doesn’t remember was what he said to convince him to finally give in and give Felix what he needed. He didn’t remember much of anything anyone said during that heat, to be honest. Just flashes of skin on skin and being finally, blissfully  _ filled _ .

Ever since then, Sylvain had been acting differently. Kept coming back to Felix for more, whispering sweet nothings in his ear and leading him off to dark corners to fuck. Never left him alone, kept hovering around him at meals and after class, constantly scent-marking him to make sure he always smelled like the alpha. Claiming him as Sylvain’s property.

The actions made Felix’s guts twist and roil, stomach flopping uncomfortably with the implications of Sylvain’s actions. He didn’t understand what Sylvain wanted from him, didn’t understand why he had seemed to have turned all of his attentions on Felix alone when he had an entire monastery full of girls to wet his whistle on. 

All he knew was it couldn’t be love. Not after all these years, not when Sylvain had known Felix was an omega all their lives but had gone chasing after girls regardless. Not when he’d spent so many years doing it right in front of Felix, not even caring what seeing him with all those other omegas did to him.

Even if, sometimes, the way Sylvain would look at him, would touch his face as their bodies moved in the dark was enough to make him think otherwise. Just for a moment.

Foolish thoughts, all of them. Felix shouldn’t let himself be distracted by them, and he certainly shouldn’t still be letting Sylvain treat him like this. The fact that it had continued on this long as it had was… absurd.

He slammed closed the book he was looking at when he realized he’d been staring at the lines on the page with no comprehension of what they said. 

“Whoa there,” A voice said from behind him, Sylvain appearing in the classroom’s doorway like he had been summoned out of Felix’s very thoughts. “I thought it was weird to find you here, but maybe you’re only in the classroom to abuse the books.”

“Shut up, Sylvain,” Felix drawled, refusing to give him the satisfaction of actually turning around to look at him. Instead he just reopened the book he had been looking at, flipping through quickly to get back to the page he had been looking at.

Sylvain stepped in further, and Felix heard the door close behind him. “No but seriously, what are you doing in here? I came looking for you in the training grounds but to find you here of all places…”

Felix scowled, whether or not Sylvain could see it. “I’m looking up something. Ashe and I got into an argument over that stupid book he likes so much and I need to prove I’m right.”

The sound of Sylvain’s honest laughter twisted in Felix’s belly, a sensation he readily ignored. The footsteps didn’t stop until Sylvain had approached right up behind Felix, looking over his shoulder at what he was trying fruitlessly to read. 

He was close enough to feel the alpha’s body heat, pressed right up against Felix’s back. Close enough for a flood of Sylvain’s scent to deluge his senses, and a tiny little shudder ran down Felix’s spine.

Sylvain wasn’t wearing any kind of cologne like he had used to, back when he had to cover up the scent of having four different girls clinging to him at any given time. Right now all Felix could smell was the pure unblocked musk that was Sylvain, and it made his head spin and his chest clench with the desire to inhale and take in more of that sexy alpha smell.

“Would you back off?” Felix growled out, fingers clenching hard enough to curl the pages of the book under his fingers. 

Sylvain chuckled again, and his body moved just far enough away to slide a hand in between their bodies and grope Felix’s ass with. “I actually came to find you for dinner, but finding you all alone like this gives me other ideas.” He leaned in, biting at Felix’s ear and eliciting a sharp gasp from his surprised lips.

“Sylvain...” It was supposed to be a warning but came out closer to a moan, deep and breathy and already wrecked. 

Sylvain continued to palm at his ass, playing with the soft flesh with one hand while the other reached around to fumble with the fastenings of Felix’s belt. 

“We’re in the classroom!” Felix protested, his body betraying him by pushing back against Sylvain greedily, making room for both his wanders hands. Damn these omega hormones, and damn his weak will for always giving into Sylvain’s whims...

“Don’t worry, no one will come,” Sylvain’s voice was deep and breathy, and Felix could feel the beginnings of his erection pressing against his backside. “Everyone's already eating dinner, they won’t even remember we exist.” 

Deft fingers expertly unbuckled Felix’s belt, pulling his pants down a few inches to rest just below his ass. “Fuck, you smell amazing. How’d you get so turned on so fast?” Sylvain remarked with a touch of awe in his voice, stepping away so he could look down at Felix’s bare ass.

“Sylvain…” Felix said again, what was supposed to be warning in his voice melting into another pathetic noise as he felt Sylvain’s hands squeezing his ass again. Goddess, but he was weak. He should really stop this right now before they went any further and Felix actually let himself get fucked in his own classroom.

“What is it, baby?” Sylvain asked, sliding one finger down his ass to play with the lips of his exposed pussy. “Wow, just look at you, you’re already wet for me. Fucking incredible.”

The finger dipped inside, slipping easily through Felix’s slick and into the waiting heat of his cunt. Felix gasped, feeling himself clench around the single digit like his body was trying to suck it in further, wanting more, always more. Sylvain toyed with him, pushing that finger in and out and whispering more praise into Felix’s ear that made him squeeze his eyes shut and try to block out the pretty word in favor of focusing on the sensation of Sylvain’s middle finger pumping deliciously inside him.

“So sweet for me, opening up like this,” Sylvain cooed in his ear, finger curling inside Felix. “Tell me, do you want more?”

Felix shook his head at first. 

“No?” Sylvain pursued, another finger sliding through Felix’s wetness to press against his twitching hole, not quite pushing in. “No, you don’t want my fingers?”

Felix shook his head again, fast enough to feel his own bangs whipping against his face. 

Sylvain twisted his finger, humming. “How about my cock, you want that instead?”

Felix paused, and for a moment the only sound was his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. “Yes,” he finally admitted, earning another short laugh from Sylvain and the withdrawal of that wicked finger. He heard as Sylvain opened up his own pants, waiting in breathless anticipation as the alpha pulled out his cock.

Felix’s hands dug into the wooden desk hard enough to hear it creak as the head of Sylvain’s cock pressed into Felix’s cunt, pushing in hard to breach his hole before the rest slid in easily. He was all the way inside in seconds, huge cock filling up Felix’s greedy cunt easily, and Felix could feel himself pulsing around the intrusion as he waited with bated breath for Sylvain to start moving.

“Mm, you feel fucking incredible around my cock,” Sylvain purred, rolling his hips once and burying himself in deep. 

“Just shut up and fuck me,” Felix demanded, arching his back to cant his hips backwards onto Sylvain’s dick, trying to get any measure of friction going. 

He could feel Sylvain grow harder inside of him, hips giving a little twitch. “Can’t you ever just let me enjoy anything?” Sylvain said somewhere between a laugh and a sigh, hands squeezing Felix’s hips. “Maybe I just wanted to bask in your lovely body for a second before I fuck your brains out.”

To his credit, he did start moving with that, sliding halfway out of Felix before driving back in hard. Felix moaned at the feel of that hard cock filling him up good and deep the way he liked it, as Sylvain started up a nice steady rhythm of thrusts that struck Felix in all the ways that made him moan.

Sylvain was loud behind him, apparently completely unconcerned of their public setting as he moaned and grunted in his own pleasure, a stream of compliments pouring out of his mouth between sighs. “Love your pussy so much, Felix, could fucking stay inside you forever.”

Felix screwed his eyes shut at the words, ignoring the shiver they sent down his spine as being because the sex was so good and having nothing to do with any feelings anyone might be harboring. He couldn’t think like that, couldn’t pretend like Sylvain was  _ his _ just because he didn’t seem to be fucking anyone else right now, couldn’t let the pretty things Sylvain was so good at saying get to his head when he knew they didn’t mean anything, couldn’t mean anything.

He just wanted to stop thinking, just wanted to lose himself to the sex until all he could feel was the pleasure of being filled up and fucked hard. 

And he was being fucked hard, just the way he liked. Fucked so deep and so good, Sylvain’s hands on his hips holding him still while his cock pounded hard inside Felix’s sloppy-wet cunt. He really could just let go and get lost in the feeling of getting railed, let his mind shut down and his body take over the way he so desperately wanted.

One of Sylvain’s hands left Felix’s hip, wandered up to wind into the hair at the back of his neck. Sylvain was good enough at what he did to know better than to yank at just any hair, knew the right place to wind his fingers inn and pull hard, knew just the right angle to hang onto Felix’s ponytail from to make his toes curl in his boots and his cunt throb around Sylvain’s dick.

It made Felix gasp, made his arms go weak until they collapsed under him and Felix was face first into the desk with Ashe’s forgotten book clattering to the floor in a muffled thump. 

“S-Sylvain,” he moaned in a voice that sounded as completely wrecked as he was, begging his alpha for more. “Harder, fuck me  _ harder _ !”

“Fuck yeah, baby, anything you want,” Sylvain growled, hips speeding up as he drove his cock in with more force. He used the hand on Felix’s bare hip to hitch his ass up higher, and the change in angle was enough that the head of his cock was now spearing directly not Felix’s G-spot with every powerful thrust.

Felix melted into a puddle of curses and shivers, eyes watering and mouth open in a contest stream of fucked-out pathetic noises as he was fucked, bent over a desk in his classroom where anyone could walk-in and see. Could see Felix at his most degraded, most  _ vulnerable _ , drooling into a desk and filled up with Sylvain’s dick.

It should have made him feel disgusted with himself, but Felix didn’t have the mind to care. Was too strung out on omega hormones and alpha cock, was too far into ten years worth of feelings for the man on top of him. For the man who could make him feel so good, so wanted and loved, even at the same time he broke his heart. 

“Felix, baby,” Sylvain panted, the swell of his knot starting to form at the base of his cock. “So fucking good to me, take my cock so perfect...”

God, how Felix wanted that knot inside of him. He hadn’t gotten knotted since his heat, hadn’t been allowed to feel the hard knot locked inside of him while he was still coherent enough to be able to appreciate the feeling. He knew it was impossible right now, knew where they were and why they couldn’t, but it didn’t stop his hips from rocking backwards to try and swallow it into his leaking cunt anyway.

Every hard thrust had that knot knocking against his hole, begging to be allowed entry at the same time it kept their bodies apart. Kept Sylvain from getting as deep inside as he had been before, and that thought made Felix whine pitifully and shake his own hips harder, bouncing backwards off that knot as Sylvain’s cock stayed buried deep in his aching pussy.

Sylvain was still babbling compliments that ran straight through Felix’s ears, calling him good and pretty and soft and all the things Felix really truly Wasn’t, except maybe during sex. He sounded lost in it now, the praises barely coherent in between his grunts of pleasure, Felix might have grinned if he weren’t so lost in it himself.

“The best, Felix, just fucking  _ perfect _ for me…” 

That’s right, Felix WAS the best. It didn’t matter how many girls Sylvain had fucked in the past, Because who was he here with right now? Who had he never stopped chasing after tirelessly, who had Sylvain never gotten bored of, who was he fucking right this moment? Certainly not any of those useless girls he’s been with. No, he was here now with Felix, calling Felix the “Best I ever had, baby,” and no slut could take that away from him. Not anymore.

“ _ Harder _ , Sylvain,” Felix demanded, feeling needy and desperate to come. “Fuck me harder, Sylvain!” Sylvain obeyed, thrusts getting more forceful and sloppier to drive his cock in deep. 

It was good, but Sylvain could do better. “Come on,  _ alpha _ ,” Felix goaded, trying to tease Sylvain into dicking him down the way ruthlessly the way he really wanted it. “You can do better than that, can’t you? Can’t you even get your omega off the way he wants it?”

A deep growl rumbled from Sylvain’s throat, and the pace he picked up at that point became punishing, hips hitting Felix’s ass hard enough to leave him pink and sore with the force of his thrusts. 

“Yes, like that,” Felix gasped, head lowering down with the urge to bite into the wooden desk below his face. Instead he kept speaking, dirty talking like he never had before in his life, trying to encourage Sylvain into keeping up the brutal pounding of his greedy cunt. “Like that, right there, fuck me just like that!”

His cunt throbbed and so did his little omega cock hanging forgotten in front of him, so hard it was pointing up against his stomach. He was far more interested in Sylvain’s cock right now, in the way it filled him up and tore him apart in all the right ways, even as his rhythm faltered and his panting and groaning grew louder and more frantic. “Felix…”

He was going to come, then. “Do it,” Felix demanded, hands curling into the desk hard enough to leave nail marks in the wood. “Fucking come inside me.”

Sylvain’s hands tightened on his hip, and he grunted out one final curse as his hips slowed down, fucking into Felix’s cunt while his cock spurted a flood of come deep where he was buried. 

The feeling of Sylvain coming, filling up Felix with wave after wave of delicious liquid heat, was enough to send him over the edge as well. His cunt throbbed and wettened with slick as he cried out, and Felix’s whole body tightened and shuddered with relief as he came on Sylvain’s cock.

Sylvain pulled out after only a few seconds, leaving behind a trail of thick come still inside Felix’s pussy. “Mm, that’s hot,” Sylvain said absently, reaching letting go of Felix’s hips and reaching around to play with his still-hard cock. “You should leave that inside there. I wanna see how much I can fill you up tonight, fuck you again after dinner while you’re still all sloppy wet with my come.”

The words were filthy and the mental image they left even dirtier, and it made Felix come a second time, a smaller orgasm drained out of him through the cock that was now softening in Sylvain’s hand.

“God you’re sexy,” Sylvain praised one more time as he finally pulled off and stepped away from Felix, pulling up his pants for him in one indelicate tug before fixing his own self. “Thanks babe, that was amazing.”

Felix, now finally coming down from his sex-high and back to reality, just shoved Sylvain off and scoffed at him. “Shut up, you sex fiend. I take back every apology I’ve ever given you; you really are insatiable.”

Sylvain just laughed, but at least he stuck around to help Felix clean up the mess they’d made off themselves and the classroom.

Oh god damn it. That wasn’t even his own desk. He’d never be able to look Ashe in the eye again.

The stupid thing was, Felix really did keep it inside him instead of cleaning himself up in the bathroom like a sane person would. Something about the promise Sylvain made for later on was too much to resist, and to spite his better judgement he really DID want to see what would happen, what Sylvain’s reaction would be, if he found his come still warm inside Felix later that night.

So that’s how he spent dinner. Full of Sylvain’s jizz and trying not to think about it, pretending that everything was normal and no one could smell the reeking stench of Sylvain and sex all over him.

They spent dinner together, or at least sat next to each other in the dining hall. Sylvain as ever was right next to him, close enough to smell, close enough to touch at all times. Sylvain didn’t touch him though, not for more than a pat on the shoulder or a brief touch on his thigh whenever the conversation called for it.

But nothing else, nothing even remotely sexual. And even after dinner, when both of them had long enough to recharge and he expected to be dragged off to one of their bedrooms, Sylvain only kissed him on the cheek and wandered off to annoy Ingrid, who had been trying to threaten Sylvain into a tutoring session for days and was apparently finally going to get her chance to have a crack at him tonight.

That said, Felix went back to the training grounds where he usually spent his evenings, figuring Sylvain would bothering him again before bed.

And then bedtime came. Right before bed Sylvain finally pulled him aside and gave him a nice long deep kiss… goodnight. 

And then the teasing son of a bitch tried to just go to bed.

Naturally, wound up from anticipation and still literally full of the man’s come, Felix followed him inside his bedroom.

He all but attacked Sylvain, pulling him down to ravage his mouth in a kiss, tongue pressing deep inside his mouth to rub against Sylvain’s. Syvain laughed into the kiss, hands on Felix’s shoulders as he slowed the kiss down, dragging them both to his bed to sit down on it.

“You’re all riled up,” Sylvain smiled, but it was softer and less teasing than it should have been. He flipped them over to press Felix down into the mattress, slowly starting to undress both of them. “You really need it that bad?”

Too slowly, in fact. Felix had come expecting to be ravaged, and here Sylvain was casually kissing Felix’s thighs until they trembled. Rubbing his hands up and down Felix’s skin, kissing hickeys into the soft flesh of his pelvis until he had Felix’s hands curling in red hair and shoving that head lower.

Sylvain obliged easily, let himself be shoved down until he was face to face with Felix’s hard cock. So Sylvain kissed that, too, taking his time before he ever began to even suck Felix off, and when he did that it was also slow and gentle and far, far too sweet.

Fingers finally wandered down to the needy heat that was Felix’s cunt, two digits slipping easily inside to find Felix already warm and wet. “Shit, you really did keep it inside all night? That was just dirty talk, Fe, no wonder you’re so wound up.”

With that he went at it, sucking Felix’s cock back into his mouth while he fucked him with two gentle fingers, toying with Felix’s pussy until he was coming with a muffled shout, leaking slick and Sylvain’s own semen all over the bedsheets as he cooled off into a relaxed puddle of goo in Sylvain’s bed.

It was only a few minutes later as his heartbeat returned to normal that he realized Sylvain was settling down next to him in the bed, pulling the sheets over both of their bodies instead of settling between Felix’s thighs to fuck him.

The last candle in the room was blown out, and Sylvain was pulling Felix’s relaxed naked body into his arms. 

“What about you?” Felix finally asked, when it became apparent that Sylvain really did intend to go to sleep.

“I’m fine,” Sylvain mumbled into the back of his neck. “I already got off today, remember? It’s fine as long as you’re taken care of.”

Felix had no choice but to believe that, with Sylvain settling into sleep. He must really have done that just to get Felix off, with absolutely no care at all to his own pleasure. The way a real lover would. Taking care of Felix’s needs, the way an alpha was supposed to.

And if Felix could believe that, could believe that Sylvain could be so selfless and take care of Felix so good, maybe he could believe other things, as well. Maybe, with Sylvain curled up at his side and snoring peacefully into his hair, Felix could believe he was loved.

—


End file.
